


Your Devil, Jealous

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: A Husband’s Love [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy, Mild Discipline, Reader-Insert, Spanking, husband/wife, incubus!Akira, jealous!Akira, jealous!incubus!Akira, mildly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Jealousy.Akira is certainly no stranger to such an emotion.It’s one thing to watch you being flirted with right in front of him.It’s a whole new ball game when you play along with the other man.Akira will remind you who it is you’re married to.





	Your Devil, Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Part of this post is headcanons; the rest is an actual scenario. Please enjoy.

  * ~~Boy, am I in a mood right now! Here goes!~~
  * First, this precious baby ~~dork~~ doesn’t do well with jealousy, depending on how much the situation grates his nerves, makes him grind his teeth, and causes his eyes to shimmer with a faint, but very familiar hue of red behind glinting glasses.
  * Honestly, you’d think this incubus is super confident. He is, but even he has his insecure moments. It also depends on the type of man who’s hitting on you, and making no secret about the way his eyes shine with approval as he gives you a quick once-over look.
  * A rich doctor living in an upper-class neighbourhood, smirking at Akira out the corner of his eye? He’s jealous.
  * A handsome lawyer of some multi-million dollar company is trying to court you? He’s jealous.
  * A host from a certain establishment is trying to convince you the pay’s good, and that a “pretty face” like yours would earn you tips and bonuses? He’s jealous and a bit enraged. “How dare he… Who is this bastard to assume that my Treasure would work for a café like that?”
  * Bonus points if his mentor, Arsène, is the one putting the moves on you! Would he ever be jealous then! Arsène would totally be doing it on purpose too, knowing it’d get a rise out of Akira.
  * Extra bonus points if Arsène kisses the back of your knuckles, smiling like a gentleman as you giggle and, flustered, you trip up in explaining that you’re with Akira.
  * But if it’s someone who he knows hasn’t got a hope in Hell in roping you in, then he can control the flames of envy smouldering inside him to some degree.
  * He tries to mentally assure himself that he’s the one for you, just as you are the one for him. He honestly, truly does his best to calm himself down, soothe his thoughts, trying to ignore the fire of envy erupting in his chest, dead center.
  * Fortunately, Akira is adept at telling if you’re playing along, or if you’re truly oblivious to the other man’s flirtations.
  * If you aren’t playing along, if you aren’t picking up on the clear signs of the other man’s playful insinuations… Akira will be more merciful to you when you and he are back home.
  * However, if you aren’t clueless on the fact that someone other than Akira is interested in you, and if you play along, dancing to the flirtatious whims of the other man… Then may God have mercy on you. Because Akira will not stand for your coy looks, your bright grin, your batting eyelashes. He will not stand to see you twirling a lock of hair around a finger, uttering sugarcoated words and warm compliments that should be uttered to him, and only to him.
  * If the former is the case… One forewarning. That’s all you get.
  * That forewarning comes in the form of Akira’s hand resting on your shoulder, bringing a halt to your sweet, angelic voice as it crooned empty, meaningless words to the handsome stranger. You may not be looking at him, but you can still feel the small grin curling his lips, his onyx irises shimmering with some emotion that you can’t identify right away as you flick a glance over your shoulder.
  * You can, however, tell that the smile is forced as he looks at the man for a few moments, watching as he looks away from Akira, beads of sweat dripping from his perspiring crown as he swallows, looking quite nervous.
  * “Please excuse us, sir… Darling, we should head home. It’s almost dinnertime, isn’t it?”



* * *

As it turned out what awaited you when you and Akira returned home wasn’t a warm, home-cooked meal, but a pair of lips taking several, quick kisses from you as you were pressed up to the hard, cool surface of the door. The same door you’d been pressed up against no sooner had it been locked.

You could almost feel Akira’s jealousy singeing, scorching your lips as he kissed you, his arms looped around you, his hands hugging you to his form as he took one quick, heated kiss after another from you. The last and final kiss was especially hard, his teeth nipping on your lower lip so sharply, you were surprised you didn’t feel any pain, any hint of warm copper splashing on your tongue.

Akira’s lips pulled away from yours with a soft, moist pop, a few strings of saliva connecting your mouth to his. Glowing crimson irises peered into your gaze, panting in unison with you.

You could feel the rough edges of the windowpane digging into your back, clothed only by a shirt. It was a clear sign that while you and Akira were safely behind the closed and locked door, however… Anyone who happened to be walking by the house you and Akira shared could easily spot any particular… activities you happened to be in the midst of.

“Akira!” you gasped, pausing to catch your breath before adding, “S-Someone could see—!”

Two things cut off your embarrassed protest, silencing your flustered words.

The first thing was Akira pressing a quick, heated kiss to your mouth.

The second thing was the words he hissed to you as he pulled away.

“I don’t care,” he said, his carmine irises glinting in the dim play of light and darkness.

The same darkness that dominated the house, as well as the encroaching nocturnal hours, telling of the quickly approaching night that would soon blanket the city in shadows, accompanied with the moon and distant twinkling of stars.

The same darkness that was broken by the dim twilight that shone in through the window, a faint splash of reddish orange and rose pink gently highlighted you face, that cast its gentle colours across Akira’s face. You swallowed a gulp, one that you swore was the size of a baseball.

“You didn’t seem to care that I was watching you flirting with another man, did you?”

You fell silent, hitching in a breath as Akira drew in closer, his lips just barely brushing against yours.

“Well? Answer me, love,” Akira said, pointing a ruby-eyed stare on you, patiently awaiting a reply.

You felt beads of nervous sweat forming on your crown, drawing in another breath as Akira raised his hands; five fingers and a palm gently cupped your cheek, and your chin rested in the crook of his free hand.

There was no possible way you could look away from his piercing stare; there was no way to look away from his carmine irises. All you could do was stare back at him, perspiration trailing down your sweating crown, dripping down your cheeks.

Silence filled the foyer of the two-storey household you and Akira shared, but finally, something broke it. A noise, a small noise that shook, trembled with uncertainty. Your voice.

Slowly, shakily, you nodded as you whispered, “Y-Yes. I… I knew that you were watching.”

“As I thought.”

You couldn’t help but flinch at the irked hiss in Akira’s voice, the annoyed undertone that weaved in and out through the words, the words that rolled off of his tongue, sounding like poison-laced candy. The barely-there grin that curled Akira’s lips, the corners twitching as he bared a small, teasing glimpse of pearly whites to you.

“You’re trembling, darling. Are you scared?”

Not trusting your voice, you betrayed the tiniest of nods.

“There’s no need to be frightened of me, my love. However… I will remind you why you shouldn’t make your husband jealous.”

A mouth meshed against another, one that tingled, that was just as plump as the other. Tongues curled and danced together before you and Akira had to break for air, looking into each other’s eyes as you panted in unison. Finally, with one last harsh kiss, a kiss that burned with jealousy and desperation, Akira stooped down, lifting you up off of the floor. One arm was looped under your back, the other held you by the back of the legs as you were carried, bridal style, leaving the foyer and carrying you up the stairs.

Before you knew it, you were in the master bedroom, lying on the bed, Akira hovering above you. His mouth was pressed to yours, taking one quick, hot kiss after another from you. You shuddered as you clung to the frizzy-haired demon, arms slung over his shoulders and legs wrapped around his waist, breathing one long, low moan after another, on the verge of panting as Akira thrusted in and out of you with feverish abandon.

“Did you really have to give me so many hickeys?”

The question left your plump, slightly sore lips, agape as you breathed one long, shuddering gasp after another, freely voicing the pleased noises that left your mouth before it was claimed by another.

It was a question that didn’t come with an answer; you knew what Akira would say, and he knew that you knew it.

_“Yes.”_

“Beautiful,” Akira’s groan of carnal appreciation echoed in your ear, his voice edging with a purr as his mouth pulled from yours with a small wet pop.

For a moment, and only a moment, the incubus’s irises flashed with a familiar hue of ruby red, peppering your cheeks, the curve of your jaw with quick, fervid kisses as he breathed a noise that was between a growl and a sigh.

“You’re so beautiful like this, Treasure. I won’t share you with anyone, especially in the state you’re in now.”

A shiver possessed you, one that shook your shoulders. You swallowed, silently picking up on the possessive undertone that was all too obvious in your husband’s voice; it wasn’t like he was making an effort to hide it. You should have been concerned. You should be feeling worried for that man, knowing what Akira was, knowing what he could potentially do to the wanna-be Casanova, but…

You knew Akira wouldn’t hurt anyone, no matter if they were connected to you or if they weren’t.

You knew he wouldn’t hurt anyone, whether they were a family member, a friend of yours, or a complete stranger. You trusted him not to give into his demonic instincts that were telling him, demanding him to assert his authority over someone who, by all sound logic, he could kill with no issues at all.

He was jealous, yes, but he wasn’t psychotic. He wasn’t going to draw unnecessary attention to himself, and all because you were too set on wounding your dear husband up, playing the part of someone who was simply too coy to tell another man to fuck off.

For what seemed like a long, blissful eternity, the only sounds that permeated the bedroom was the creaking of the bed, the sound of skin meeting skin, Akira’s groans and sensual purrs. Your sighs and delighted coos only served to drive your husband onward as he hissed what he wanted to do to you in your ear, nibbling on the earlobe with his teeth.

_Be-be-beep._

“Hah?” Akira drawled, flicking a crimson-eyed askance on the cellphone as it rang shrilly from inside your purse.

“Ignore it, sweetheart,” you panted, pressing a kiss to Akira’s cheek.

“Mm,” Akira muttered, looking back at you, greedily returning the kiss.

However…

A sigh of annoyance was breathed into your mouth, stifled only by your mouth. He meant to ignore it, to heed your wish, and focus his attention on you, but…

_Be-be-beep._

_Be-be-beep._

_Be-be-beep._

_Be-be-beep-_

You drew in a breath as, finally, Akira had had enough; the soft snarl that he breathed into your mouth told you as much. He pressed a kiss to you, one that was especially hard, pausing only to nibble on the lower lip with his teeth before he leaned away, straddling you as he reached over the edge of the bed.

A hand dug into the darkness of your purse, withdrawing it as he leaned back to his original position. Still straddling you Akira’s carmine irises narrowed at the cellphone, eyeballing the shrilly ringing device, glaring at it as it lit up in his hand.

He looked to you for permission, flipped open the case as you gave a silent nod, and stared at the caller ID for a few moments before he finally pressed the talk button.

“Hello? Who is this?”

Honestly, you were surprised at how calm, how level-headed Akira sounded, even as he returned to thrusting into your hot, shivering body, producing soft groans.

“Hah? You’re _who_ again? The man who was flirting with her earlier?”

You felt Akira’s stare boring into you as he held the cellular phone to his ear, his hips shamelessly rutting against yours as crimson irises met your dark, lust-filled gaze, watching you as you mewled his name.

“No, you can’t talk to her. She’s busy right now, as you can clearly tell.”

The other man must have said something Akira didn’t like; his narrowed eyes, how his jaw became set, and the way his brows lightly pinched the slant of his glaring gaze was evidence of his vexed state.

“ _’Who are you’_? I’m her _husband_. Call this number again and I will not be happy. Goodbye.”

The moment the last word left Akira’s lips, a finger pressed down on the hang up button, pausing only to press a few buttons. He was only satisfied when the message “caller ID blocked” popped up on the small, glowing screen, setting the cellphone on the bedside table.

A sudden, particularly rough thrust brought your attention back on Akira, glancing at him as he pressed his mouth to yours. His breath was heavy, harsh, on the verge of panting as he stole one kiss after another.

“You gave him your number,” he hissed, speaking in-between heated lip-locks. He didn’t sound happy…

Smiling, feigning a surprised look, you muttered, “Oops?”

_Smack!_

A gasp was ripped from you as there was a sudden, unexpected slap given to your ass cheek, just as Akira’s hips rutted and rolled into yours, exhaling a shuddering moan, a noise that was swallowed by your husband as his lips found yours again.

“Bad girl… You’re such a bad girl… So naughty, my kitten… _I’ll have to punish you tonight._ ”


End file.
